1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved carrier for fishing rods and tackle which is worn adjacent the hip on one side of a fisherman and is supported by a shoulder strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to satisfy the need of fishermen to carry a selection of various types of fishing rods and tackle in the field and along the streams which is readily within reach of the fisherman so that a quick change of rods and tackle can be made when different type fish and fishing conditions are encountered. Also it is desirable for the fisherman to have his hands as free as possible, particularly when traveling from place to place, for easy maneuverability.
Representative patents illustrative of the prior art seeking to meet the aforesaid need of fishermen are listed below:
______________________________________ 2,328,915 3,399,009 2,513,538 3,437,389 2,687,834 3,638,843 2,709,544 3,678,611 2,781,958 4,014,466 2,823,971 4,170,801 2,846,129 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,328,915, 2,687,834, 2,781,958, 2,846,129 and 3,638,843 each disclose a carrier adapted to be attached to a belt worn around the waist of a fisherman for carrying fishing gear including either a fishing rod, or fishing tackle or both.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,544 and 3,678,611 disclose fishing rod and tackle carriers which are supported on one side of a fisherman by a shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,513,538, 2,823,971, 3,437,389, 3,399,009, 4,014,466 and 4,170,801 each disclose hand supported carriers for fishing gear. U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,971 discloses a tackle box with tying thongs for tying a fishing rod to one side of the tackle box. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,466 and 4,170,801 each disclose clamping means for clamping fishing rods to the carrier.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose a carrier for fishing rods and tackle which has the versatility or which provides the easy access to fishing rods and tackle as does the present invention. Furthermore, none of the above patents disclose or suggest the structural combination of component parts found in the present invention.